


It's never gonna happen, is it?

by thunderbird_dragon



Series: Love between Gordon Tracy and Lady Penelope [1]
Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds (2015), Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: M/M, Pen and Ink, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform, penandink, thunderbirds Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: After years of total puppy love infatuation with Lady Penelope, Gordon suddenly realizes that not matter what he does, she is never going to reciprocate.





	It's never gonna happen, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole series of fanpics early in 2017 of Gordon looking really miserable sat on rocks overlooking the sea at the island, At the time I really didn't know why, I wasn't down myself, there was no actual reason for the series but the more I did the more depressed my Gordon pics became. It wasn't until I watched 'The man for TB5' that I worked out why he was so unhappy. All the pics are on my tumblr but I need to know how to link them to AO3, I'll work on that.

He heard the noise again – a voice – Scott’s voice.

Gordon turned to see his brother hanging on to the sea sprayed rocks tightly with bloodless fingers.

“Gordon! For crying out loud, come down from there! You’ll get yourself swept away.” Half of Scott’s words were blown away by the gusting wind. Gordon screwed up his face trying to understand. What? He’d been sat at North Point for too long, he was soaking, cold too, his mind wasn’t thinking straight, he’d not noticed.

“GORDON! There’s a storm surge – you have to come down!” Scott had inched his way closer, his voice full of force to reach his brother. “GORDON!” 

Gordon could see the fear in his face, not only because of the dangers from the storm but also concern for his little brother.

Gordon turned back to look at the waves high above them, crashing into the lower rocks of the point, sending spray so thickly it blinded them both for moments at a time. When did this start? How long had he been up there?

A sudden urgency overcame him, he stood and scrambled down to his brother who gratefully grabbed his arm and lead him to safety across the narrow strip of sand that they laughingly called the beach. It was being engulfed entirely by the massive waves as surf billowed white to cover it.

Gordon needed to turn back to look at the breakers, their peeks now reaching his perch high on the rocks. Had he truly been so engrossed in his thoughts that he’s not seen the sea rise so quickly?

“You okay?” Scott asked gently, folding an arm around his brother, unsurprisingly Gordon was cold but he also seemed smaller to Scott. 

He was still worried, it was unusual for Gordon to go off silently like that, disappearing with no apparent reason. Gordon still seemed distanced, focused only on the pure white foam. What the hell had happened? Scott took it slowly, he didn’t want to tell Gordon yet that they’d been worried sick and searching the island for him for over an hour. He repeated again, “Gordo, are you okay?”

His younger brother didn’t look back at him, he just continued to stare out to sea as he answered. “It’s never going to happen, is it Scott?”

Scott frowned. What? What wasn’t ever going to happen? His mind racing through everything he could think of – then with a shuddering halt, he realised what.

“Sorry Gordo.” He tugged Gordon in closer as he tightened his grip on his shoulder – the way their father used to. He felt instantly inadequate. His father would have known what to say, would have just the right balance of encouragement and level headed common sense. He’d have been able to deal with this. 

But his father wasn’t there – he was. “Has she said anything to you?” Was all Scott could manage.  
Gordon slowly shook his head. Then as though realising he wasn’t right, he sniffed a little and added. “She sort of looked at me last week, y’know? That sort of ‘give up trying’ look.” His voice tailed away, lost to rising wind and for the first time he looked back at Scott. “Oh don’t get me wrong, she was really nice about it, she smiled and patted my hand and stuff.”

Scott could see the pain, than relentless numb hurt of heartbreak. He knew full well that Gordon had been infatuated with Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward since he’d first met her – he must have been 12 and she, well she was older.

Scott needed to say something, something meaningful, something to break that circle of pain for his little brother as they stood on the edge of the beach. 

But Gordon beat him to it, adding. “She’s never going to see me as anything but a kid!” There was urgency to his voice now. “What am I gonna do Scott? What?”

“We’re gonna start by getting you home, warm and dry.” From somewhere deep within him, Scott could hear his father’s voice, he used its strength, its wisdom. “Then we’ll talk about it, Gordo. She’s obviously not thinking straight if she thinks you’ll be a kid forever!” Scott grinned at him. “But hell, even I have trouble remembering that you’ll be 20 in a couple of months.”

Gordon had seemed rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the surf, but the words sunk in and with an added squeeze from the arm round his shoulder, he was able to move again. He leaned his head into Scott’s own shoulder and allowed himself to be lead up the rock pathway.

“C’mon…” Scott stopped himself from calling Gordon ‘kiddo’. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”


End file.
